1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a motor vehicle tire, particularly for use in winter driving conditions, including a tread having a pattern, with the tread pattern including pattern structures having several block rows, wherein at least in each shoulder region a row of blocks extends in the circumferential direction and wherein the pattern structures are provided with a plurality of sipes.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Pneumatic vehicle tires having tread pattern of that type are available in differing variations thereof and have performed very well in the last several years during winter driving conditions. The detailed arrangement of the tread pattern, particularly those having lamellar fine cuts or sipes are the subject of a number of patents and patent applications. For example, a pneumatic tire of the previously-described type is set forth in Austrian Patent AT-B 390,916, with the tread pattern of the described tire being comprised of several profile block rows in combination with at least one tread band in the center or middle region of the tread. These pattern structures are each provided with a plurality or multiplicity of lamellar fine cuts or sipes which substantially extend in the lateral direction of the pattern and are shaped as straight-line extending sipes over the major extend of their lengths. Winter or snow tires that are produced according to the noted patent have been very successfully marketed under the designation "SEMPERIT TOP-GRIP SLG" and have very balanced or calibrated winter driving properties.
It is the task or object of this invention to improve a tire of the initially described type with regard to optimizing the transfer of driving forces on snowy or icy surfaces or roads and to further improve the driving properties thereof also on dry as well as wet surfaces.